Screenplay: Excelsior Battle Scene Excerpt
by Jack Bullions
Summary: Defunct. Content DV. A scene pulled from my defunct Excelsior Pilot draft screenplay. Have a look at it if you're considering scriptwriting for your Trek fics.



    BATTLE SCENE EXCERPT:
    SISKO
    Good luck. Fight your way to Cardassia
    Prime.
    CLEMENTES
    I'll see you on the other side.
    SISKO
    Defiant out.
    The viewscreen immediately switches back to the incoming
    Dominion fleet. Clementes looks down at the photo in his hand.
    CLEMENTES
    Go to red alert.
    SHELBY
    Red alert! Bridge to all hands! Prepare
    to engage the enemy!
    A klaxon ALARM erupts in the bridge. Off Clementes turning back
    to the chair --
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    Seconds before the epic battle which will decide the fate of the
    Alpha Quadrant. Streams of the Allied ships rushing towards the
    enemy fleet.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - BRIDGE
    Hranok reads from his console.
    HRANOK
    Confirmations are in. First through
    tenth wings have quantum and photon
    torpedoes locked on targets.
    SHELBY
    General Martok and Admiral Ross are all
    reporting lock-ons.
    CLEMENTES
    All power to forward shields. Target
    their lead ship. Provide cover fire as
    we break formation.
    Hranok hits a few commands.
    HRANOK
    Targets have been acquired, sir. They
    are powering their weapons array.
    CLEMENTES
    Lieutenant, inform Third Fleet to break
    formation now.
    VIRGINIA (O.S.)
    Aye, Captain.
    SHELBY
    Let's make history, eh ?
    CLEMENTES
    (nods)
    Fire at will.
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    Several Federation starships peel off to the left. Phaser shots
    then ERUPT from the Excelsior --
    FOLLOW PHASER FIRE
    as they hit home on an advancing Jem-Hadar warship. Damage is
    severe. The focused and intensive blast splitting the ship into
    two giant moving pieces.
    The colossal frame of the Sovereign ship pivots, letting loose a
    series of torpedoes from it's aft and forward tubes. Wave after
    wave --
    TIGHT ON another Jem-Hadar ship, taking the full brunt of the
    barrage from the Excelsior. Each torpedo punching holes into
    their hull.
    The combined Allied fleets begin to open fire at will. We SEE
    the Defiant now letting loose a volley of its own, destroying
    another Jem-Hadar ship instantly.
    JUMP TO the Dominion Alliance ships now. They fire EN MASSE,
    beams screaming toward the advancing vessels.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - BRIDGE
    On the viewscreen, witnessing the incoming barrage.
    CLEMENTES
    Evasive maneuvers!
    The ship is rocked violently. Alarms go off on the bridge.
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    The Excelsior's shields FLASH brilliantly from the furious
    bombardment. Battle is instantly joined.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - BRIDGE
    The bridge is jolted again.
    HRANOK
    Shields at 78%!
    Shelby struggles in her seat, trying to read from her armchair
    console, as another impact rocks the ship.
    SHELBY
    Captain, Third Fleet's already
    reporting massive losses in the first
    wave.
    CLEMENTES
    (re:off his console)
    Our Romulan friends aren't having much
    luck either.
    Another impact. The Con console explodes and the officer is
    thrown from his chair. Clementes rushes over, rolls the man
    over. Lifeless eyes stare back at him.
    VIRGINIA
    Hull breach on decks ten through twelve!
    CLEMENTES
    Seal them! Number One, take the helm.
    Shelby scrambles to the Con.
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    The battle. BURNING HULKS of ships dominating the scene.
    - the Defiant, weaving and dodging her way around, firing rapid
    series of torpedoes.
    - another Jem'Hadar fighter craft racing towards the Excelsior.
    A phaser shot nails it head-on. The fighter comes apart.
    - an Akira class starship, has its entire aft portion vaporized
    from concentrated bursts by several Dominion ships. The
    remaining saucer section spins into space, COLLIDING with a
    Romulan Warbird, ripping an ugly tear into its side.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - BRIDGE
    The bridge lights flicker. The situation is desperate.
    HRANOK
    Captain, we're losing first wing. We're
    not causing anywhere near enough damage
    as the Dominion are.
    CLEMENTES
    Virginia, order the fleet all stop and
    hold position. Send Captain Sisko our
    coordinates and our intentions to
    defend this line!
    VIRGINIA
    Aye, sir!
    CLEMENTES
    Give me tactical display, Mr. Hranok.
    Clementes looks down to his console.
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    One of the Cardassian ships IMPLODES into a mass of steel and
    fire besides the Excelsior. A torpedo slams into her hull.
    CUT TO:
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - CORRIDOR
    People rushing down the corridor. The view SHAKES, overhead
    beams fall, metal CLANGING, and then the RED-GLOWING warhead of
    the torpedo slams through the ceiling, lodged in.
    TWO CREWMEMBERS, bug-eyed, saw the whole thing. Their hearts
    stopped. They start to backpedal. The torpedo detonates, blowing
    everything into a bloody mess, sending flames roaring down both
    ends of the corridor. Heart-wrenching SCREAMS.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - SICKBAY
    Sickbay has been reduced into a bloody chaos. Biobeds are filling
    up by the wounded. Some lying on the floor moaning in pain.
    DOORS SLIDE OPEN. More wounded are being carried in. Some on
    stretchers. Doctor KATHERINE PULASKI, middle-aged woman,
    maternal presence, the ship's current CMO (Chief Medical
    Officer), does quick triage as they pass.
    PULASKI
    Critical -- ward two! -- Give him two
    CC's of cordrazine, he can't wait --
    A medical N.D. rushes up to her. Flecks of blood on her uniform
    and face.
    MEDICAL N.D. #1
    We need more help, Doctor!
    Pulaski seems reluctant with what she is about to do.
    PULASKI
    Computer, initiate the Emergency Medical
    Holographic program!
    The holographic man materializes into the room.
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    Please state the nature of the medical--
    (glancing around)
    I see.
    Pulaski takes his arm, ushers him along.
    PULASKI
    We're in a pitch battle. Anyone who can
    stand not missing an arm or leg rotate
    them back on duty. Do you understand?
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    (an odd look)
    Yes, Doctor, although I would like to
    stress the importance of informing me
    prior to engaging --
    PULASKI
    The next time, Mr. Hologram. You have
    Ward Two.
    The EMH moves to a patient, gathers himself a medical scanner and
    waves it over him.
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    Minor second degree burns. No internal
    damage. Point five cc's of trianoline.
    Here.
    The female medical N.D. takes the injector, and works on the
    patient. The EMH moves on between two more patients. Waves his
    tricorder over the first who's going through some major spasms
    in his bed. A young nurse, CALLOWAY, is there.
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    Hmm, no major damage. He is fit to
    return to duty. Give him point two cc's
    of rexlin.
    CALLOWAY
    What's wrong with him?
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    Combat shock. Nothing a sedative won't
    cure.
    He checks the next.
    CUT TO:
    More people rushing by the EMH. He moves on to find Pulaski.
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    Doctor, we're running out of places to
    put our wounded.
    PULASKI
    Be creative. There are blankets and
    pillows inside those compartments.
    EXCELSIOR EMH
    Improvisation was never my strong suit.
    PULASKI
    Well start putting those learning
    subroutines to work, sweetcakes.
    Another impact and the room goes dark, terrifying the wounded.
    Then light returns. We see the EMH flicker on and off. He looks
    down in shock.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - ENGINEERING
    TIGHT ON COMPUTER CONSOLES, screens flickering. Connie scans.
    CONNIE
    I'm reading power fluctuations within
    Deck Eight. Sickbay.
    KOVALEV
    Cut off all unnecessary power from the
    surrounding sections and divert to their
    power relays. Make sure you leave a path
    for people to get there.
    CONNIE
    Right. No problem, sir.
    Kovalev heads off deeper into the room, works over a diagnostics
    console.
    KOVALEV
    (to com)
    Kovalev to bridge. We've got a major
    problem down here. The magnetic
    interlocks have been damaged. We'll
    need to --
    A distant -- BOOM -- startles everyone, then suddenly, the warp
    core starts to spew white-hot gas.
    COMPUTER (V.O.)
    Warning. Coolant tank microfracture.
    Antimatter containment field failing.
    KOVALEV
    Coolant leak, everyone out now!
    The emergency isolation door comes down and people start rushing
    out of Engineering. Kovalev heads for the corridor, to one of
    the nearby wall consoles. He scans the readings from the monitor.
    KOVALEV
    (to com)
    Bridge, we have another problem. The
    last torpedo penetrated several decks
    right near Engineering. The aftershock
    is destabilizing the antimatter
    containment field.
    CLEMENTES (V.O.)
    Can you erect a level ten force field to
    help hold it?
    KOVALEV
    For the moment but the core can't take
    any more abuse. We might want to start
    avoiding torpedo hits from this point
    on, Captain.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - BRIDGE
    Clementes folds his hands together, as the problems pile on. The
    bridge reduced to a mess of SMOKE and SPARKS.
    HRANOK (O.S.)
    Shields at 50%!
    CLEMENTES
    That might be a bit difficult. Can you
    make repairs outside Engineering?
    KOVALEV (V.O.)
    Yes. I'm assigning teams now.
    CLEMENTES
    Keep me informed.
    INT. HALLWAY - ENGINEERING
    As before. Kovalev slaps an encouraging hand on Barclay's
    shoulder, startling him.
    KOVALEV
    Take the kit. Get those shields back up.
    He turns, points a finger at Connie.
    KOVALEV
    You, Shelby's boy? Are you done with
    Sickbay?
    A jarring impact. Connie grabs hold of the hallway pylon.
    CONNIE
    Yes, sir.
    KOVALEV
    You're supposed to be an Engineer.
    Assist the Lieutenant.
    Connie nods and leaves with Barclay. Kovalev runs back to the
    doors, tries to peer through the clear plexi-glass. A column of
    white smoke is bellowing out of the warp core. He looks back at
    his crew.
    KOVALEV
    All right, we need to get that plasma
    injector fixed right away.
    CUT TO:
    Connie and Barclay enter into a side room. Connie rushes in and
    pulls off one of the large wall panels. He quickly begins to re-
    route circuitry.
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    More of the battle. Incredible devastation and mayhem. We watch
    several Klingon K'vorts and Romulan D'Dredars (small fighter
    crafts) zero in on a Cardassian vessel. The lumbering ship is hit
    with tracer phaser fire, sending up geysers of inferno.
    The burning hulk of a Miranda class destroyer doing a complete
    revolution TOWARDS US, blocking out the view.
    INT. EXCELSIOR-B - BRIDGE
    Urgent alarms continue blaring over the b.g.
    HRANOK
    Targetting scanners have been disabled.
    Switching to manual.
    VIRGINIA
    Structural integrity compromised on
    sections twenty through thirty-one.
    CLEMENTES
    Compensate!
    SHELBY
    Life pods dead ahead, Captain!
    THEIR POV: The viewscreen. Life pods ejecting from a nearby
    starship. One of the pods comes straight at them.
    EXT. DEEP SPACE
    The Excelsior immediately dips sharply just as the pod skims
    over. Shields FLASH. The pod spins furiously, caroms off the rear
    of the ship as it passes.
    Jem'Hadar fighters immediately swarm over the pods, destroying
    them.
    INT. EXCESLIOR-C - BRIDGE
    MOVE TIGHTER on Clementes, eyes turning away from the viewscreen.
    HRANOK
    Shields down to 40%! We have line
    breaches reporting in from the Exeter.
    CLEMENTES
    Order our wing to close up gaps behind
    us. Number One, adjust course and take
    us to the Exeter.
    SHELBY
    Aye, Captain!
    HRANOK
    Sir, we're too late.
    Clementes looks back to the viewscreen just as the Exeter
    explodes into two sending a blinding flash across the bridge.
    CLEMENTES
    Send a message to Captain Ramius. Inform
    him he is the new commander of the wing.
    


End file.
